User talk:Rapture68
I hope this helps! First off, thank you SOO much for the help. Its nice to finally see another name in here! To address a few of your questions now. Your problem with categories may have partially been my fault (sorry). I had not properly set up the navigation at the top for RedPower2 and it went to a normal page instead of a category page. For RedPower you want to come up with up to 9-10 categories that you can place all your RedPower pages in. Examples would be: Wires, Specialized Circuits, Tools, Alloy Recipes, Normal Recipes, Cutting Recipes, etc. Let me know what categories you would like to use for this and I can place them in the top navigation and assign them all category pages. From there you just create your pages and assign them to the existing categories in the list on the right while editing a page. Be aware that most the time it takes at least a day for the database to update and show the newest categories in said list. They will still be there, you just have to type them in manually. Each page should be put into every category above it. For example: If you make a page for a cutting recipe item, you would want to place it in the categories Cutting Recipes (if thats one you end up using), RedPower2, and Other Mods. As for the nav bar up top, I unfortunately am the only one who has the power to edit that as the wiki founder. If I can find a way to change that, I'll let you know. Wew, I hope that makes some kinda sense, lol. If you have any other questions please dont hesitate to ask. This is the first wiki I have ever done, so its a learning experience for the both of us! Thanks again! - Mjnj521(Matt) Mjnj521 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You should be all set with the categories you requested. They should all be all loaded into top nav. I had to tweak a couple so they wouldnt overlap. Those being: RedPower > Machines goes to "RedPower Machines" not just "Machines" and RailCraft > Tools goes to "RailCraft Tools" not "Tools". As for the top nav layout, this is the only way I can really set it up. It only allows so much space and wont stretch beyond a set hard point. So, unless I resort to some heavy abbreviations, I cant fit all that I want on top. Trust me, I wanted to get Forestry and RedPower up top as bad as you do :-) . I suppose we could try and do IC2, BC, For, RP2, and Other Mods. I dunno if that will all fit, but could try. Problem is, its not as user friendly, lol. Mjnj521 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I also wanted to point out this wiki to you. http://technicpack.wikia.com/wiki/Technic_Pack_Wiki ...This is the Technic wiki I think they were talking about in the forum thread you had posted. This Technic Wiki started shortly before mine i believe and aims to cover the ENTIRE Technic Pack. I opted to start a Tekkit only wiki as I think the entire pack contains just to much to cover and keep updated, especially when I was looking at possibly doing it all myself. Plus as you can see, the top nav becomes crowded pretty fast making things even more difficult to support the full package. This must be a shared sentiment to the developers too because I got the big thumbs up and a sticky in the forums, not the other wiki :-). Sorry to spam ya with messages! Talk to you later! Mjnj521 03:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) All fixed up. The category is actually called "RedPower Wiring" Mjnj521 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I see that you're currently the most active person with SysOp priveleges on this wiki. I have a request. This page Basic Generator needs to be renamed in order to replace the Generator page. The reason for getting rid of the original name is obvious: Standardized naming convention. Call it as it is in the game, and nothing different, that's how people are supposed to find stuff. And clearly, the Basic Generator page is written better than the Generator page is, currently. Thank you for your time. Dark Applepolisher 05:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) On a related note, Single-Insulated HV Cable should probably die in lieu of HV Cable. Dark Applepolisher 06:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice to know, that someone is actually using the EE category I created. Leo Verto 21:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I like the current EE layout, it's logical. I saw you added the Weapon Mod to the dropdown menu, at some point someone created a basic page for the Diamond Warhammer, so I created a category for it and called it Balkon's Weapons Mod, are we gonna use the old or the new category now? Leo Verto 13:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, If you get some time, could you please check out my first page contribution to the wiki? It's the Covalence Dust page. Be honest with what you think and I know its not 100% done, but I will continue to work on it. Thanks, TheStuntMan9630 18:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the feedback, completely forgot about the slideshow size. When you suggest a 'tips and strategies' sort of section, do you mean something like this: "Obtaining covalence dust early on in the game is relatively straight forward given the nature of the items needed. By using covalence dust to make a divining rod, there is a lot less unpredictability, especially if you manage to get High Covalence dust early on. If I were to start off a new world, I would start off like any normal minecraft world, but focus on getting the resources needed for High Covalence dust. After mining for a good period of time, you will probably have gathered a lot of resources, not just for the divining rod, but for many of the industrial craft and build craft recipes. Once you have 40 of each dust, you can set aside 8 of each for a divining rod, leaving you with half a stack. You can then use these to make an alchemical chest or two, dependng on other resources. You can keep these for more storage space, or you could use it to make a magical chest which can convert anything into anything! See more on the Energy Condenser page" Thanks, TheStuntMan9630 21:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Developing on your idea of a 'tips and suggestions' section, I thought of making a sort of tutorial to show new Tekkit players what they can do to get started. I've started the page and will be updating it when I get some time (Hopefully once every day or two). Heres the link if you want to check it out. TheStuntMan9630 20:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it :) I'm not an expert at everything in Tekkit, so if there are any parts which I don't know about, I'll leave you a message. TheStuntMan9630 06:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry of this is annoying to you, but I have a problem with copying text from other wikis without leaving a source, and in some case the License doesn't even allow it. I hope you can be an example for other users to make this our own wiki with our own contents! Leo Verto 17:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I want to work on rewriting the pages, I'll probably start with ComputerCraft. The other wiki you linked to, is it a copy of this one? Leo Verto 12:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) As long as we copied the content, we can#t stop them, so we need to get our own content then they can get a problem because they copied our work. Leo Verto 14:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Just a little note, the computer craft section of the wiki needs a programming guide. Evil dan2wik 08:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The other wiki This is a difficult situation, the other wiki is well organized and seems not to have copied content. I put a lot of effort into this wiki, but I musn't look at the situation from my position, I have to look at it from the position of the users, mostly Readers. Which wiki is more user-friendly? Which one is easier to use for the user? Which one has more content? At this point, I think wikia provides better usability and it's also based on MediaWiki. On the other hand, the MediaWiki wiki has a very good main page, so users always find what they were searching for. You should compare the statistics of both wikis: http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics and http://www.tekkitwiki.co.uk/index.php?title=Special:Statistics In my opinion is the amount of average edits per page most interesting. This wiki has many pages but since a lot of content has been copied, there are less edits per page than on the other wiki. (Not that they didn't copy content) Now I think I can say, that this wiki is much more popular and we shouldn't stop contributing. I know this post is already incredible long but the whole situation remembers me for something: I worked a lot on a Wikia wiki for the Tale of Kingdoms mod for Minecraft. I added loads of content, but with the time there were fewer and fewer readers, the users left completely. Some days later, when I clicked the link on the forum post, that used to lead to the wiki I was working on, I landed on another Wikia, created by the same guy that created the previous wiki. No one ever told me about the new wiki! And the users still keep commenting on the bug page of the old wiki, it's scary, an abandoned wiki with ghost users still commenting. Leo Verto 20:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm really concerned about an user called Zigredataur because he added not very nice content to my talk page after I commented on the Piston page he worked on, because it's vanilla content. I think, you should take a look at the pages I linked to and react in accordance with the situation. Many thanks for welcome I am very much a newbie at this so apologise in advance for any mistakes and if I become a nuisance with silly questions please let me know and I will try to moderate them. ~~GRANDAD60~~ Rapture, can you or someone else add/fix the images on the UU-matter page, I just added the recipes but there are item images missing. Thanks -evil Evil dan2wik 01:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Important Messasge Hey. I'm unable to reply on this message but feel free to add me on Steam: jamie11300 or drop me a message on the tekkitwiki.co.uk. I want to talk with you regarding the status of the wikis and the future of the wiki. It's important that we talk together about this and to make both of our efforts productive and stop trying to compete with the other wikis. Thanks Jamie 09:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Joined today, created a few missing pages mostly for Red Power 2 Stuff. Also uploaded some nice example pictures example: Blulectric Furnace. Hope my contributions will be helpful. Does someone know if tekkit will be upgraded or not? just a question would it not be better to have like the empty cell page in just 1 page and all the information about how to make them or the form like it is now but just a bit more like the usage so know the combination to make them and that ??? sorry for dubble post thought i whas already signed in on my account just a question would it not be better to have like the empty cell page in just 1 page and all the information about how to make them or the form like it is now but just a bit more like the usage so know the combination to make them and that ??? Hey rapture! Im planning to make a youtube tutorial on every item just to make it clearer to newcomers how to craft and properly use the items. I would love your opinions on this! Harrison sorry to bother you but where do i upload and could i get a quick help how to get the pictures of the stuff for the .png files so i can add 2 of them that are missing i understamd the spot to upload but where do i get the pictures from tekkit items? please help Rulfish 08:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you happen to know if the Scanners (od scanner and ov scanner) use the same ore values as EE (8096 for diamond) or other values and if they use other values where can i find those values? Mcmz4e 07:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you have to answer this question alot, sorry! A week ago i have upgraded my Server to Tekkit 3.0. A few days later the players on my server told me that Quarrys don't work. At the old server before 3.0 it worked just fine... I have done everything i had done with the server before to get the Quarrys to work but they don't... If you want to check: vgc-tekkit.mchost.org The server is german with german staff and players. LOL THX FOR PRAIZING MEH AS I AM THE HOLY GOD OF ALL! FAGSFAGSFAGSFAGS. 20:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC)urgay Yes hi i joined the wiki because i need help. I play with tekkit and i am exetremely enjoying it. However i have a massive bug that ruins my game. All the inventory chest furnace and other storing devices squares all all black. (The boxes that the items go into) This means i cant see what item is in which space. Any Help? Floyper 03:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I just joined today, and one thing that annoyed me long before I joined was the lack of a page for the Nova Cataclysm. I made the page, but right after I hit add page, I realized I have no idea on how to do any of the layout, or make the recipe area. So, I will try to learn how to, but in the mean time, do you have time for it? Fairly short page, not really a complex block. Orreven 02:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ty for contacting me. when im building a machine, then after i log out and come back online, it has flipped 90 degreese so it lays on the side. do you know how to solve this? Guincimund 10:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) when im building a machine, then after i log out and come back online, it has flipped 90 degreese so it lays on the side. do you know how to solve this? Help Hey, when i smelt ore dust e.g. tin dust, it doesnt register as a tin ingot just tin, meaning i cant craft things with tin ingots included :( 20:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, tin and tin ingots are interchangeable in crafting recipes. Orreven 21:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ohai. I will be adding onto RedPower2 in order to add what's been introduced with the latest updates and such. So I will continue to be active for quite a while as there's quite a bit of information that needs correcting & clarifying. Awesome Wiki, I'll continue working! Derragon 21:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey rapture, I've setup wind turbines but they wont work. They are connected properly to my batbox but wont produce power can you help. Here is my setup. Rapture, please. Disable Guest postings and force users to Register in order to edit/add comments/etc. As much as I love this Wiki, it's severely irritating to have to deal with the (excuse my language) the pricks who decide to either add false information or just spam. I think this would be beneficial to those who are here to actually help. Derragon 04:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Delete Pages! You are the only Admin that has logged on in the past month. There are over 100 pages in the Candidates for Deletion Category. This is too many. I suggest you start deleting pages, and fast. Could you Since the admins and single crat are too busy to do some admin-only cleaning around here, it would be pretty nice if you would promote a more active regular member to do these tasks. felinoel 18:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Rapture, on your photo of the stone posts what is the base for the bottom rail? it looks like a cool block but i cant seem to place what it is. thanks. Thanks, 03:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC)ArcaneiysYour Image is filed for deletionYour file is marked to be deleted